Smoke and Scales
by archer-and-anders
Summary: m!Hawke has always wanted children, but Anders will have none of it. He'll fill the void with a new pet dragon that he gets a little too paternal with.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Anders!" Archer Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall groaned out as he thrust deep inside of his lover. The warrior had the other man pinned against the Orlesian rug in front of their large fireplace in the master bedchamber of the Amell Estate. It was a familiar scene for these two, something they shared on a near-nightly basis. But the mage was finding himself more annoyed than overcome with the erotic pleasure that usually consumed him.

"Fucking say you want it," the dark-haired man demanded as he plunged in with considerable force. He stared straight into Anders' eyes, blue on amber, desperate to hear him say the words.

"Enough, Archer!" Anders grunted as he unwrapped his legs from around his lover's waist. "I said 'no.'"

The warrior leaned down and pressed their bodies together and then their lips hard against each other. He snaked his tongue deep within the other man's mouth and ravished every reach as he started to increase his pace. After a breathless minute had passed, he pulled away with a single biting kiss and smirked. "You're a fucking liar, Anders. You want it just as badly as I do."

Anders frowned and balled his left hand into a fist. "You've fucking ruined the mood, you arsehole," he said as he punched his lover's right shoulder.

Hawke stopped his movements completely and sat up to rest on his knees. He looked down at the blonde and sighed. "I'm right though," he said softly.

"You're not."

The warrior's heart sank as he pulled his cock out of his lover. He laid down on the floor and curled up next to Anders, nestling his head in the crook of his neck. "I know you want it like I do."

"It's not the right time, Archer. I'm sorry." The mage turned his head to kiss the top of his lover's head, and he sighed regretfully as he felt a heavily muscled arm wrap around his middle.

Hawke couldn't help but whine. "Bullshit. Why the fuck won't you have my babies?"

"Well to start, I'm physically incapable of having them," the mage said with a smile. "I know you never received a formal education, but I had assumed that your father would have told you that the process of actually creating new life in this way involves a woman."

"Surely there's some spell or bloodmagi-"

"Don't even," Anders barked.

He gently pushed the other man away and got up from his place on the floor. Hawke got up as well and made his way over to their four-poster bed, wiggling his way under the covers. He watched as his lover cast a small fire spell, rekindling the flames needed to heat the room. The warrior loved this time of year when snow actually started to fall, gently blanketing the stone buildings of Kirkwall. It never lasted more than a few days, but it reminded him of home, of family. And it stirred thoughts and desires of having a family of his own.

"I'm sorry," Hawke said. "You know sometimes when I make light of a situation, I just end up sounding like an arse."

"I'll say," Anders said with a smile. "I'm not aware of any spells – ones that use bloodmagic or not – which would allow a man to carry a child. But even if I did, I wouldn't want to do that. I can't begin to fathom how terrible that would be."

"And you might lose your beautiful figure."

The mage chuckled. "Yes, and that." He made his way over to their bed and climbed in next to his lover and snuggled against him. "I just don't see children in our future, Love."

"But you love kids."

"Says who?"

Hawke smiled. "Says me. I've seen you with them, Anders. I've seen you deliver babies. Disgusting, goo-covered babies with their misshapen heads. They're screaming and their mothers are screaming too, and it's just completely nauseating. And yet, the smile on your face could light up Darktown."

"Nonsense," the mage said sternly. "I smile because I was able to help a woman and an infant survive the horrors of childbirth. That's no small task. I'm both relieved and a little proud."

"That would explain the smiling, but it doesn't explain why the mothers always seem to have to beg for the child back. You don't ever want to let go."

"I'm a healer," Anders explained. "I need to make sure everything is fine before the little thing goes to its mother."

"It just seems like you're having fun in addition to examining them," Hawke said as he ran his fingertips over his lover's arm.

"Is it wrong to be a bit fascinated by new life?" the mage asked. "I can be curious and amazed by the wonders of creating an entire person out of essentially nothing. That doesn't mean I like children."

"Then why is it that you keep a secret jar full of sweets hidden in your medicine cabinet just for the kids who come in to see you?"

"Because…" Anders started. "Because it keeps them quiet when I have to treat them."

"Whatever," Hawke scoffed. "You like kids just as much as I do. You're just being stubborn."

The mage was silent. Really what more was there to say after having this conversation nearly a dozen times in the past year? Their relationship was certainly not a perfect one, and typically any problems they did have were exacerbated by the fact that they were both so horribly stubborn. As many times as Hawke begged and pleaded with him, Anders would always put his foot down and not budge on the subject. And each time he thought he'd finally gotten through to him, the warrior would just ask again.

"We can adopt," the dark-haired man said to break the silence. There are so many kids in Darktown with nowhere to go.

"Once we let one in, they'll all come running. And besides, they all band together and are weary of being snatched away."

"Well I'm not going to lurk in a dark corner with offerings of candy and Mabari puppies for whatever kid I can find," Hawke assured him. "I would find a kid who really wanted a home. The estate is huge, and I have so much love to give."

Anders turned onto his side and wrapped his left arm around his lover. "Just give me all your love then because I'm not changing my mind. I know how much you want children, but you need to think about this logically. We would not be model parents. I know that we would both love a child and raise him or her to the best of our abilities. But we also put ourselves in harm's way on a daily basis. It's a miracle that we've survived this long doing what we do. And I have the Templars to worry about. There is just no good way that we could do this and also be fair to a child."

"But-"

"No, Archie," the mage said softly. "I'm sorry. I know how badly you want this, but I also know that you know, deep down, that this isn't the right time. Maybe in the future if we truly settle down, and if I don't have to worry about the mages and Templars…maybe then. But unless that happens, we just can't."

"I don't like it when you're right," Hawke groaned. "Usually you're so radical and ridiculous. It throws me off when you're the voice of reason."

"You're a dick."

"I feel I have the right to be," the warrior said with a small smile. "I don't get to have children and you totally left me with blue balls."

"I'm sorry, Love, but you were killing it for me," Anders chuckled. "But you do know that you are already a father, right? Dog and Guard Captain Mittens need you just like a child needs a parent."

"This is true," Hawke said. "I care for them and teach them valuable lessons they can take with them throughout life such as not chewing on the furniture and that quadrupeds must go outside to do their business."

"See, the animals make great pseudo-children," the mage said, slightly encouraged that this may finally end the great debate once and for all. "In fact, I think that we may even have room for one more if you wanted another ca-"

"Another Mabari?"

"Maybe," Anders said, unhappy by the prospect. "But I'd be fine with you getting another pet if it would make you happier."

"I think it might," Hawke said with a smile. "We can stop by the Lowtown market tomorrow night once we return from the Bone Pit. They might have something good there. Or perhaps something rather exotic."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for all of the support with this new fic! I was worried most of you wouldn't return, but my inbox exploded after I uploaded the first chapter! I'll be replying to your reviews later tonight. Thanks so much for reading/reviewing/favoriting/subscribing. It really means a lot :D

* * *

><p>"You fucking promised me, Archer!" Anders screamed out at the top of his lungs, a fireball shooting from the tip of his staff.<p>

Hawke yelped and dodged quickly out of the way as a wall of embers blazed towards him. "I did nothing of the sort!" he shouted.

The mage growled and readied himself to attack once more. "Yes you did! You promised me that we wouldn't have to do this any longer; that you'd just leave it!"

"You knew what this was!"

"Laides!" Isabela yelled as she sliced the head clean off of a drake. "Will you both shut your mouths and fight so we can live?"

The lovers had been fighting, but both of them could easily admit that their focus was off was they bickered about their current predicament. Each of them responded by attacking the high dragon who had been showering the dry expanse outside of the Bone Pit with fire and smoke. The fight had been carrying on for more than half an hour, and Hawke and his companions were utterly exhausted. With piles of reptilian corpses littering the ground, they knew they were close to the end, and it was the Champion's blade that would finally end it. The beast had been encased in rock by one of Anders' spells, and there was but a moment before she broke free. Hawke raced up a rock ledge beside her, jumped onto her neck, and sent his sword straight down into her braincase.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as steel bore down into scale. He held onto her tightly as her head dropped, and he rolled away quickly as not to be crushed by her falling body.

"It's about time," Fenris scoffed as he put away his blade. He turned to Anders and glowered. "If you would have just shut your mouth and fought, we would have been done with this in half the time."

"Oh yes, it was all the abomination's fault, wasn't it?" Anders asked with a sarcastic laugh. He gripped onto his staff and battled with himself not to just strike the elf down right then and there. "It was all me, of course. Archer didn't have a thing to do with it."

"He had every right to defend himself from your blame and incessant whining," the elf spat.

"Enough!" Isabela barked. She panned around the group of her male companions. "Really, from all of you. I get it; Hawke told Anders he would come here, assess, and then sell the Bone Pit so he would stop wasting time and money on it."

"And so we wouldn't be attacked by a band of bloody dragons again!" Anders added.

"And that," Isabela said. "But now that we've come back here and saw that everything was terrible, I'm sure he will sell it, and we'll all be done with it. Right, Hawke?"

The warrior had his arms crossed against his chest. "Well now I have half a mind to keep it."

"You're such a child," Anders said as he rolled his eyes.

"You're both children," Isabela said with a sigh. "Now let's loot the place and get back to Kirkwall. I'm tired, and I need a drink, and I need to get the stench of dragon out of my dress."

The group dispersed and checked the bodies for anything they could make a profit off of. They had always been surprised at the things they could find on their fallen adversaries, but they always managed to come out with far more than drake scale. A gold piece here, a dagger there. And there was always a small cave in the back of this expanse that seemed to house something rather valuable. Hawke made his way back there, careful to step around the reptiles. The entrance was low, and once he got there, he crouched down on his hands and knees to peer inside.

"Oh, Maker," he said with a smile. He reached out carefully and grabbed a large egg. It was an off white color, smattered with hints of purple and red, and it was about the size of his head. It sat in a large nest, surrounded by several other eggs which had clearly been smashed to pieces.

"Archie, I'm sorry," Anders said as he walked up behind him. "I think I was still just upset from last night and – what in the world is that?"

Hawke had stood up and turned around to face his lover. He cradled the egg in his arms, and held it tight to his chest. "It's an egg," he said with the biggest smile possible plastered across his face.

"Yes I gathered that part," the mage said. "But what kind of egg? You don't think it could be…"

"It has to be," the dark-haired man answered. "Why else would the dragons be so bent on protecting this place?"

Fenris and Isabela made their way over to the lovers and stared blankly at the egg in the Champion's arms. Dragons were becoming more and more common it had seemed, but the stories and texts about them were few and far between. It was a wide-spread belief that dragons lived in lairs far higher up in the mountains than was the Bone Pit, and it was almost hard to believe that they could be nesting here.

"Alright, Love. Put that back, and let's go."

"What?" Hawke asked in disbelief. "You want me to just leave it here?"

"Well I suppose you could bring it," Anders said. "I could see if I could use the yolk or albumen for a treatment, or we could see if the Dalish had a use for it." The mage reached out to take the egg from him, but Hawke held on tight and pulled away.

"You're kidding me, right? There's a baby dragon in there, and he'll die if I leave him because we killed his mother. i_I_/i killed his mother. I have an obligation to him."

"An obligation to what?" Isabela asked.

"I need to raise him!" Hawke said, his tone annoyed. "I stripped him of his chance to live, and I owe him his life."

"Are you bloody kidding me, Archer?" Anders asked.

"No!"

"Even if you did raise him, he'd just turn on you," Fenris said. "Dragons cannot be trained. You will have to kill him in the end, and then what would have been the point?"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with him, but Fenris is right," Anders admitted. "You'll just end up becoming attached, and then you'll be hurt by it. I don't want you to have to go through that. Besides, dragons are massive, if you hadn't noticed. There's no way he could stay at the estate."

"I don't even think it's a dragon," Hawke said. "Far too small of an egg; I recall from a book. Yes, it's definitely a drake egg, and they're just the perfect size for the estate. You said I could get a new pet anyway, and it is my house. So he's coming with me." With that, Hawke pushed forward past his companions and started to head towards their way out.

Fenris quickly followed, but Isabela stayed back to place her hand on the right shoulder of a very stunned Anders. "Don't worry, Anders. Hawke's a smart guy, but he hasn't the time or ability to even get that thing far enough to hatch."

"I don't know," Anders said softly, thinking back to their discussion about children from the night before. "I don't think you have any clue about how badly he's going to want this."

* * *

><p>"Isn't he beautiful?" Hawke asked as he pulled the dragon's egg out of his pack. He and all of his friends were gathered around Varric's table at the Hanged Man, ready to drink and play their weekly game of Wicked Grace.<p>

"Hawke, please tell me that's not a-"

The warrior quickly cut off Aveline. "It's my new son!" He threw one arm around Anders and flashed a toothy grin at him. "I'm sorry, i_our_/i new son."

"Andraste's tits, Archie, put the egg away," Anders groaned.

Hawke leaned over to his left towards Merrill and whispered to her, "Someone's just grouchy. Post-partum depression or something like that."

"Ugh, you're an idiot," the blonde said. He shook his head as he looked around the table. Everyone seemed to think this was far more amusing that he did, except for Aveline at least. But leave it to the Guard Captain to realize the severity of the situation.

"Now we haven't picked out names yet, but we really haven't had the time," the Champion explained as he carefully placed the egg back in the secure warmth of his pack. "This was all rather sudden and unexpected, of course."

"You'll be putting my city in danger by raising that thing," Aveline said with a scowl.

"Have a little faith in me, will you?" Hawke asked. "We'll raise him right; instill good values in him, teach him right from wrong. He won't be some hooligan drake running around town setting fire to little girls' braids. He'll be an upstanding citizen, and a loyal companion – just like his brothers."

"He does have a point, Red," Varric said with a chuckle. "Dog has helped us in battle more times than I can remember."

Aveline sighed and took a swig from her mug of ale. "Alright, Hawke. But I'm warning you here and now: keep that thing in line, or I'll be forced to step in."


	3. Chapter 3

Replies to reviews are coming, I promise! I have been sick, but that's absolutely no excuse. Thank you guys so much for the support!

* * *

><p>Once the lovers had finally made it home from their evening with friends, Anders found himself in desperate need for some time alone with Hawke. The night before had left both of them aching for more, and, knowing that he wasn't due at the clinic until midmorning the next day furthered his desire for Archer's touch. Typically, their evenings spent playing cards with friends lasted well into the night, leaving both of them exhausted, and a quick tumble beneath the sheets was all they could expect. But both of them seemed more than eager to leave early this evening, and the mage could hardly control himself once they crossed the threshold of the estate.<p>

Gently, Anders grabbed onto the warrior's shoulders and pushed him back against a wall in their foyer. He pressed his body up against him and leaned in to kiss and nuzzle against his neck. "What are you going to do to me tonight, Archie?" he asked, the desire and lust in his voice completely palpable.

Hawke pushed him back with a smile, and kissed the tip of his nose. "I haven't quite figured that out yet, but there's time, Darling. I have to take care of something else first, after all."

"I'm sorry, did you really just prioritize something before sex?" The mage raised a questioning brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course," the warrior said. He shifted around and pulled the egg from his pouch. "I just need to set something up for the little one; keep him nice and toasty. And then I'll make you my bitch or whatever."

Anders frowned. _Or whatever…_ He watched a very giddy Hawke clutch onto his egg and hurry away towards the library. They had been together for more than a year and a half, and never had he seen the other man push aside the opportunity to get particularly dominant. This egg was going to be a problem. This egg just might have to go.

"Anders!" Hawke called from within the library.

The mage hurried over to him before he called out again. "Archer, everyone is aslee- what in the name of the Maker are you doing?"

Hawke hadn't been in the library for more than a minute before he had called to his lover, but already he had nearly their entire collection of texts off of the shelves and strewn around the room. He was currently standing on a stack of magical tomes, reaching towards the very top shelf, just left of the fireplace.

"Do we have any books on the care of baby dragons?" he asked, throwing a few scrolls down towards the floor.

Anders caught the aged and delicate scrolls before they hit the ground and went to set them over on his desk. "Yes, Love, right next to the books on teaching puppies to talk."

The warrior jumped down. "If you're not going to help me, then don't. I just want to make everything comfortable for Gavin."

"Who is Gavin?"

Hawke frowned. "Our son, Anders," he said, pointing over to the egg, sitting securely and bundled up right in front of the blazing fire. "He's right here."

"I-I hadn't realized you'd named it already." The mage was growing worried. Clearly, in just a matter of hours, Hawke had grown far too attached to this little creature-to-be. While he could hope that nothing would come of it and that he wouldn't be able to raise it to hatching, he was certain that his lover was going to do everything in his power to make this happen.

"I'm just going to be a little while searching through these books. I know I have a text on reptiles in here somewhere. Then I'll be right up to bed."

"I'm counting on it," Anders grumbled before heading off to their room.

* * *

><p>Three hours had passed, and Anders was starting to wonder if he would be pleasing himself tonight. It was highly unlike the other man to leave him like this, and he was beginning to think that he had just fallen asleep while searching through all of the books. Before settling on the company of his hand, the mage decided to go back downstairs and check on the warrior.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"Hey, Anders!" a very naked Hawke called over to his lover upon hearing him.

"What in the name of the Maker are you doing?"

Hawke, who was lying down on his side and facing the fire, sat up and turned around to face his lover. "I'm keeping him warm," he said nonchalantly, clutching the egg tight to his chest.

Anders pinched the bridge of his nose with his left thumb and index finger. "Why?"

"Because eggs need to stay war-"

"No," the mage said, cutting him off. "Why like that?"

"I couldn't find anything about raising baby dragons, but I did find that reptiles keep their eggs warm and moist and safe. They don't sit on their eggs all the time, but sometimes they will curl around them. So I thought that I'd clutch onto the baby once a day to keep him warm, and the rest of the time he will be kept in a nice warm box that I will build for him."

"But naked?"

"Well, dragons don't wear clothes," Hawke said. "And how else could he get my own body heat?"

Anders shook his head and went over to grab a small basket by the desk where Guard Captain Mittens liked to lay while he was working on his manifesto. He set it down in front of his lover. "Put the egg in here, and come up to bed. Now."

Hawke was never one to take orders from anyone, but the look in the mage's eyes told him that he should probably do what was demanded of him. He set the egg in the center of the basket and placed it right in front of the fire. Anders helped him up off of the floor, and they quickly left the library and climbed the stairs to make it up to their room.

The warrior barely had a chance to shut the door before the mage was on him. Anders kissed and nipped at his lover's bottom lip until Hawke finally processed what was happening. He pushed back, consuming the other man, oddly aroused by this unprecedented dominance. The mage splayed his hands against his chest, pushing him gently so he was leaning against the door. Breaking their kiss, he slid down to his knees, and nuzzled against his stiffening cock and sac.

"I can really tell that you care for this egg, Love," Anders said before kissing and nipping along the other man's inner thighs. "But don't put it before me…before us."

Hawke groaned and looked down at him, barely able to see in the dim light. "I wasn't putting him before you."

"Just don't, Archie, please," the Anders begged. "We already have enough that keeps us from giving in to each other completely." Both he and the warrior knew good and well that everything that was placed above their relationship was only on the mage's end. It was Justice and the plight of the mages which occupied the most important place in his mind and heart, while there was nothing in the world that Hawke held more dear to him than Anders. It was unfair and one-sided, this the blonde knew. But the thought of something becoming more important to Hawke than him nearly tore him apart.

Hawke sighed and sunk down onto his knees. He pulled the other man close, wrapped his arms tightly around him, and kissed his shoulder. "Nothing will ever come between us, Anders. I swear this to you. Not whatever happens with the mages or with the Templars or even with Nicholas."

"Who is Nicholas?"

The warrior got up off of the ground and pulled Anders up with him. "The baby…"

"I thought you named him Gavin."

"I'm still trying on names."

"Uh, I see," the mage said with a small smile.

Hawke kissed him once deeply, and he helped him out of his clothes. He gently placed his right palm against his lover's cheek and smiled. "Now let me show you," he said as he carefully led the mage backwards towards the edge of the bed. Anders' calves hit the footboard and he sat down on the edge before scooting towards the head. The warrior climbed over him, and he straddled his waist. He leaned down to capture his lips, gently snaking his tongue in, claiming his lover's mouth greedily. His hands searched around until they met Anders', and he interlaced their fingers together before pulling their arms above the mage's head. Slowly, he began to grind against his lover, sliding their growing lengths along each other. Their lips parted, and the warrior trailed small, delicate kisses along the other man's neck towards his ear.

"You need never worry about how much you mean to me, Anders," he said. "Someday I intend to finally convince you of this."


	4. Chapter 4

Major apologies for the infrequent updates with this! School is hitting hard this month, but I will be out at the end of the first week in May. So until then, updates will be a bit sporadic, and after they will be very, very frequent. Thanks as always for the support you guys give me, especially to those of you who review. It really means a lot!

* * *

><p>Anders smiled and bit his lower lip as Hawke teased the sensitive skin of the shell of his ear with his tongue. At this moment, he didn't even understand why he'd been so worried about the dragon taking time away from them. Even with his lover's busy schedule, ridiculous hobbies, and the time he spent with their existing pets rarely seemed to affect their relationship, sexual and otherwise. There was really no reason for even the slightest doubt to fog the mage's mind; he knew that nothing else in the world mattered as much to the other man as he did. But that didn't mean he also couldn't play his worry to his benefit.<p>

"Then why don't you prove it to me right now, Love," Anders suggested. Hawke pushed up his upper body so he could face the blonde, and there was no doubt as to what the mage was after. "You know exactly what I like, and it's really been forever since we've done anything particularly exhilarating."

A huff of a laugh escaped Hawke's lips, curved up into his crooked smirk. That was a blatant lie, and both of them knew it, because their sex life was anything but dull. Indeed, the warrior hadn't a clue about most of his sexual interests until Anders came into his life, and he would be surprised if even their tamest encounters weren't considered anything less than exhilarating. But Anders had quite the appetite to be controlled and dominated, and perhaps it had been a week or so since they had found the time to do what they did best.

"Yes I do know what you like, mage. You like to be punished." Hawke kissed his lover once roughly and pulled back with a nip to his lower lip, just hard enough to break the skin. Anders reacted with a hiss, verbalizing his combined pain and lust. His cock was mostly hard already from being trapped under the man he loved so deeply, but the anticipation of what was to come swelled up inside him and sent a rush of heat down through his body.

"Luckily for both of us, you have this wonderful habit of deserving punishment," the warrior said as he pushed himself up and off of the bed and made his way over to their cache of toys used just for such occasion. Up until recently, everything had fit nicely in the top draw of one of the nightstands next to their bed. But, with trade increasing in the city over the recent months, they had come across quite a few useful items at local markets, and they were forced to move everything. There was a chest kept near the doorway that once housed various goods that Hawke brought home with him but didn't quite have a place for. It was a simple decision to move the various daggers and pairs of torn trousers he knew he'd never use and fill the trunk up with a multitude of more sinful items.

Hawke opened the trunk and started to root around for the things he wanted to pull out. As he shoved aside a rather wicked flogger, he felt warm, toned arms wrap around his waist and the gentle tickle of stubble grazing against his bare back.

"Might I make a suggestion?" the mage asked.

The dark-haired man grabbed an extensive length of treated ship rope and straightened up hurriedly, causing Anders to let go and step backwards. Hawke took hold of his lover's throat with his right hand and pulled him back in. "You know damn well that you may not. You'll do exactly as I please and nothing more, do you understand?"

"Yes," Anders said through barely parted lips. The warrior tightened his grip, applying more pressure to his throat. "Yes, sir," the mage said, correcting himself.

Hawke let go and slid his hand down to his lover's shoulder. He placed several soft and gentle kisses where his hand had lain before pushing down hard enough to send the other man to his knees. Anders didn't waste a second, and he immediately took the warrior's length between his lips. He moaned as he slid down, inch by inch, reveling in the familiar taste and scent. Hawke couldn't help but groan as the warmth overwhelmed him as expert lips completely engulfed him.

He looked down to watch the blonde, now slowly working back and forth on his cock and occasionally looking up at him, smiling with his eyes. With the rope in his left hand, he reached down to grab onto the other man's wrists and began tying them together behind his back. Anders began to silently protest, jerking his arms back, desperate to keep them free, but he never once tore himself from the length in his mouth. Hawke was easy to overpower the mage, due to his inherent strength, but also because the mage, in reality, wanted to be bound more than Hawke wanted him to be bound. With a half hitch knot in place, he let go of the rope and took hold of some of his lover's golden hair, yanking back just enough so only the head of his dick remained between parted lips.

"Now what to do with you," Hawke muttered as he stared intently into his lover's eyes. Anders teased the slit of the warrior's cock with his tongue, happily lapping up the precome as it dribbled out. The warrior pulled back and gripped onto the tails left from the rope, yanking the mage upwards, forcing him onto his feet. Anders pressed himself forward, desperate to reoccupy his lips, and he slammed his against those of his lover. Hawke allowed it for a moment, but pulled back just as he felt his lover's tongue sliding against the crease of his lips.

"So impatient, Anders," he said, trying his best to sound disappointed. "I thought I had taught you a thing or two about waiting."

"Maybe I need a refresher course," the mage suggested, holding himself back from trying for another kiss.

Hawke growled and grabbed onto his lover's rigid cock causing the mage to gasp. "Maybe you do." He started to walk over towards their bed, hand still gripped tight, and Anders followed suit with a yelp. At the edge of the bed, the warrior wrapped his arms around his lover and lifted him up and over the bed, dropping him down on the middle of the mattress. The blonde squirmed to try to find a comfortable position, but Hawke was on him immediately, pinning him onto his back.

"Lie still," the warrior whispered, trailing biting kisses along his lover's shoulder. "I know it's uncomfortable, but it's exactly what you're asking for."

He got off of the bed and went to retrieve a smaller vial of oil from out of the trunk. He took his time so that Anders would have to wait, and by the time he made it back, the mage was whimpering, a look of desperation on his face. Hawke climbed back onto the bed and settled onto his knees between his lover's legs. He grabbed a pillow and managed to shove it under his lover's lower back, propping his pelvis up off of the bed. Then he covered a few fingers in the sandalwood-scented oil and set the vial aside. Blindly, he snaked his hand between the mage's cheeks and gently teased at the ring of muscle hidden beneath. Anders whined and pushed towards the other man, and the warrior obliged by sliding his fingers in, one at a time.

"Oh, Maker," the mage moaned as he felt the slick digits slide in and out of him. He closed his eyes, completely absorbed in the pleasure, and he rocked his body the best he could to mimic his lover's movements. Hawke leaned down and flattened his tongue against the base of Anders' length, and he slid along from root to tip. He had engulfed little more than half of the other man's cock before he felt force against him. In the mage's state of drunken lust, he began to thrust his hips upward, demanding more from his lover.

Hawke struggled not to choke as Anders pushed upwards. Never one to be dominated, he dug the fingernails of his right hand the skin above his lover's hip and scratched upward the mage stopped. Once settled, the warrior continued to suck along Anders' length, and he furiously fingered his hole, curling his middle finger at just the right angle to tease his prostate with every stroke.

With his body tensing and familiar, barely audible whimpers sounding, Hawke knew his lover was just seconds away from release, and he pull his fingers out and let the cock slide free of his mouth. Anders groaned and pleaded, desperate for more contact. Unable to use his hands, he wrapped his legs around his lover's middle to pull him in close, and he made a failed attempt to rut up against Hawke's body.

"Now, now, mage," Hawke said, his tone soft and sinister. He leaned down to lick the tip of his lover's cock only once, knowing that twice might be enough to send him over the edge. "We're rediscovering patience, are we not?"


	5. Chapter 5

Well no excuse I have is good enough for this taking so long to post. I am going to be surprised if more than a few of you are still reading, but, for those of you who do, I greatly appreciate it. I've really lost that writing spark I had when I started writing, and I desperately want to get it back, at the very least to finish this story. I still love these characters so much and a part of me hopes that I'll never really stop writing them. But for now, I can promise that this story will be finished in the coming weeks.

* * *

><p>"Archer, please," Anders begged, thrusting his hips upwards in an attempt to reconnect his cock with his lover's lips. Hawke smirked at him, enjoying his frustration. "I am patient. You know I'm patient! If I wasn't, I wouldn't let you do this to me. Or I wouldn't let you still keep doing business out at the Bone Pit. Or I wouldn't let you keep that stupid dragon!"<p>

The warrior frowned and moved away, backing off of the bed completely. "You have been patient at times, but you're like a student or a pet; anything that you learn goes away if you don't keep practicing and testing. You've been, at times, incredibly patient, but it seems as though you've lost it. You're pleading and whining. You should just be happy for the attention you're receiving and thrilled at the promise of more to come."

The mage watched his lover walk around the room, slowly stroking himself as he taunted him. "I am, Love, and you know that."

"That's where I disagree," Hawke said as he made his way over to their toy trunk. He sat down and bent his left knee, pulling his leg up so his foot was sitting on the top. He tugged on his cock a few more times and waited to speak again until Anders had pulled himself up into a sitting position on their bed. "I think you don't appreciate how lucky you are to be _allowed_ to receive as much pleasure as you do. You've just come to expect release. But I think you need to earn it."

Anders could hardly see much of his lover in the dim light cast out from the fireplace, but there was no doubt in his mind that the sinister, sideways smirk he always had when displaying his dominance was plastered to his face. He knew at any time, he was well within his right to simply say the word and Hawke would back off, not wanting to cross the boundary between comfort and displeasure set since the beginning of their relationship. But, in all honesty, the mage was curious.

"What else could I possibly do to earn it?" the blonde asked. "Do I not give you everything you ask for? Give you everything you don't even have to ask for?"

"Typically you do," Hawke said. "However, I'm finding your constant disrespect becoming a bit much for me."

Anders furrowed his brows. "How have I ever disrespected you here? I do everything you say, and happily so."

The warrior stood up and walked over to the foot of the bed and peered down at his still-bound lover. "I'm not talking about in here."

"You have no say in what I do outside of the bedroom, Archer," the mage hissed. "That's not part of the rules."

"I do have a say in how you treat me though, just as you have a say in how I treat you. You're a smartarse all the time, and you don't give me enough credit when I deserve it. And I always let that slide because I love you. But I don't appreciate when you say I can do something and then you get mad at me for doing it."

"What are you even talking about?"

"After I got upset about us not having children, you told me I could fill the void with another pet, but then I get the dragon egg only to tell me that it's stupid."

Anders frowned. "Is this really where we're going with this? You have to know that this isn't the brightest idea you've ever had. It could be dangerous, for Maker's sake! I don't want to see you hurt, Love, you have to know that."

Hawke cupped his lover's chin and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Then have faith in me and don't belittle me for it, no matter how ridiculous you think it might be."

"I think that's going to be easier said than done, Archie," the blonde admitted, leaning into his lover's caress.

"And that's what I think we need to work on," the warrior. "That's why I'm going to make you earn your release."

"Go on."

"For every time you say something negative about me raising this dragon, I will deny you orgasm."

Anders pulled away. "You have to be joking."

"I can't make you do this," Hawke admitted. "I know that. But this is what I want to try, and I think it's fair because you do many things that worry me or that that I think are reckless, but I support you whole-heartedly without ridicule or judgment. If we do this, you'll become more cognizant of how much you do it to me, and then maybe you'll stop."

"And if I turn out to be right about this whole thing?" the mage asked. "If he hatches and becomes wild and violent and nearly kills someone?"

"Then I will never deny you orgasm again, unless it's something you want, and you're welcome to make me do absolutely anything – sexual or otherwise – for one 24 hour period."

Anders sat there and thought for a moment, unsure that he wanted to embark on such a bet that may end for him in an alarming amount of frustration. Yet, at the same time, he knew exactly how right he was. As much as he knew his lover would try, there was simply no way that a horrid reptilian beast could be tamed. Rather than simply watch it all unfold, he could end up being able to teach the other man a valuable lesson.

"Alright," the mage said. "I'll do it because I feel bad for making you feel like I had no faith in your abilities. But I'm doing this mostly because the thought of you doing anything I want is overwhelmingly exciting."

Hawke smiled and leaned down to kiss the other man roughly. His large hands gripped onto his lover's shoulders, and he pulled him off of the bed so they were standing chest to chest. "Keep dreaming, mage." Anders pressed hard against him, pushing their lips together again and playfully nipping until he felt a familiar demanding tongue plunge forward to consume his mouth. The warrior slid his hands down the blonde's sides and stopped at his hips. Nails dug into flesh so hard that the mage couldn't help but gasp. He struggled against the ropes still tightly binding his hands and wrists, but not a single strand would budge.

"Archie, untie me."

The dark-haired man smiled and shook his head. "Now why would I want to do that?"

Anders leaned in, desperately kissing and sucking against the flesh of his partner's shoulder and neck. "I want to touch you while you fuck me. Please."

"You don't get to make requests." Hawke grabbed onto the rope with his left hand and turned towards the chest, pulling his lover along with him. He positioned the mage so that he was on the side of the chest and pushed him forward until he lowered onto his stomach, flat against the top. Anders groaned with discomfort until the other man pulled him back so that he could bend at the waist and so that his stiffening cock was no longer trapped between his body and the wood.

After retrieving a bottle of oil, the warrior got down on his knees behind the mage and gripped tight onto his lover's arse, pulling each cheek apart to expose the hole below. He moaned softly at the sight and leaned forward to plant a biting kiss on the left side. Drifting towards the center, he dove in, tongue flattened to lap against Anders' entrance. The mage squirmed and pushed back against him, silently pleading for more. Hawke could never get enough of the smell and the taste of the man he loved, ever intoxicated by his undeniable masculinity. He felt a rush of heat flow down his body, concentrating between his legs, and he struggled not to take his length immediately in one of his hands. Instead, he blindly uncorked the vial of oil and spread some on the fingers of his right hand. He pulled himself back, replacing his tongue and pressing forward with a slicked digit.

"Fuck," Anders murmured. Despite his repositioning, he remained rather uncomfortable in his position. But the welcomed intrusion helped rid his periphery of all other feeling. Hawke had quickly added a second finger, working to scissor and stretch as he slid them in and out.

"Beg me to let you come," Hawke said after several minutes of teasing his lover. He took his less skilled hand and wrapped it around his cock, and he slowly began to stroke it.

"Archer, please, you have to-"

"I don't have to anything," the warrior corrected. He fisted his dick vigorously, matching the merciless pace he'd set for the fingers of his other hand.

"Please, please," Anders whined, involuntarily rutting his hips against the chest. He could feel his release building inside of him, and his cock positively ached to be touched. "Love, I'm begging you. I promise I'll trust you…I won't say an ill word about the dragon. I just need it. Fuck, please, I need it."

Hawke removed his fingers and got up off of his knees. He bent his knees slightly and guided his cock into his lover until he was completely buried within. Hands gripped onto hips, he began to pound in and out of the mage so hard that the chest inched forward with each trust.

"You can do better than that," the warrior groaned through clinched teeth. His own release was just moments away, but he wasn't about to give it to the other man until he'd heard more.

"Archie, please I'll do anything," the blonde cried, sure he was loud enough that the entire estate had woken up. "Fuck me - _oh Maker_ - harder, Archer! Just let me come. Let me come for you!"

The dark-haired man pulled out with a growl and gripped back onto his dick, stroking himself to release. Shot after shot of come landed all over the mage, coating his arse and lower back. Anders groaned as he felt it happen and desperately pulled at the ropes tied around his wrists so he could get free. But he hadn't the strength and waited patiently for his lover to finish so that he could have his turn.

After a moment to collect himself, Hawke gripped the other man by the waist and pulled him upwards to stand on his feet so they could face each other. Anders was shaking in his grip, his cock twitching with anticipation, but the warrior just shook his head. The mage yelled out in frustration and collapsed against his lover who held him tight.

"That's merely a taste of what you'll get if you're mean to me about the dragon again. Do you understand?"

"I bloody hate you, Archer," Anders whined. "I didn't say anything that made me deserve that."

Hawke smiled as he started to remove the ropes around his lover's wrists. "Let's just make sure this doesn't become a regular thing. You be true to your word, and I'll be true to mine." He kissed the other man's forehead. "Now go get on the bed so I can suck your dick."


	6. Chapter 6

I can't tell you guys how excited I am that some of y'all are still reading! I think I'm getting back into the groove of it. This chapter was ridiculous, but I had fun writing it...so I think that's a good sign. Thanks for all of your kind words. It really means a lot! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Alright, big guy. The next time you go looking for food, don't try to steal it from boys twice your size."<p>

"What else am I supposed to do?" Ian asked.

Anders finished up patching up a wound on the forehead of the small redheaded boy and helped him off of the table. This was the part of his job that he both loved and hated. It thrilled him to be able to heal those in need, never judging them for who they were or what they had been through. But to know their situations, he struggled with the knowledge that he couldn't do more. He could never really condone a child, no older than seven, stealing from others. And yet, he knew that the lad wouldn't be in that situation at all had he been under the watchful eye of his parents. This child, like so many others in Kirkwall and all around Thedas, were left orphaned thanks to the oppression of mages. Ian's mother had been carted off by the Templars once she was outed as an apostate, and his father spent what little money he earned on gambling and alcohol. There was little left for the children who often resorted to thievery to get by. It made Anders think back to his multitude of conversations with Hawke concerning children. He struggled with it every time a child, doomed by situations out of their control, walked into his clinic. Surely he could provide them with a better home, but there was no way to know where he would be in a few years' time. And that wasn't fair at all.

The mage pulled 50 silver out of a pouch on his belt and handed it to the boy. "Feed yourself and your siblings. I don't want to see you back in here like this again, do you hear me?"

"Thank you, serah," Ian said, stashing the money in his pocket. With a smile, he ran off leaving Anders in an empty clinic.

It was always dim in Darktown, but there was never a question as to when the day was wearing thin. The streets grew quieter. The clinic started to clear out. And, somehow, the stench of despair seemed to rise. The blonde was growing to truly hate this place, and it was dragging him down into a pit of vile hatred that he had never experienced to such an extreme. It was difficult for him to hold onto any hope of a better future, to find any joy at all. He needed out of this place and back into the warm embrace of the man he loved. He needed to be reminded that there was good left in the world. And he knew it would come soon as Hawke had promised him he would meet him at the days end so they could go out for dinner together.

As he rummaged through his supply closet to make a list of things to buy, Anders heard footsteps approaching the clinic, and he pivoted quickly to face his lover.

"Oh, it's you," he said with a frown.

"You can trust that I am no more thrilled to be in your presence as you are to be in mine," Fenris replied.

"Do you need something?"

"I wish to speak to you about Hawke."

Anders slammed the doors to his medicine cabinet and stepped closer to the other man. "Listen to me, elf. It has been two years since you and he shared one meaningless night together. I will not have you ruining our relationship because you feel like an idiot for letting the most wonderful man in the world slip out of your sinister gra-"

He hadn't so much as completed his sentence before the lyrium markings adorning Fenris' skin began to glow a painfully bright blue. "Do not test me, you wretched abomination! I came here to express concern to you, despite my better judgment. Either listen to me or let me leave, but do not spew vile lies on a subject you know nothing about."

The mage crossed his arms and bit the inside of his lip to hold back from responding with something undoubtedly uncalled for. He was both aggravated and embarrassed, but his curiosity demanded he hear the other man out, so he waited for the warrior to speak once more.

"I'm worried about Hawke's new acquisition."

Anders raised an eyebrow. "The dragon egg? He's had that thing a day."

"Yes," Fenris hummed in a low baritone. "And his behavior towards it is already concerning."

"I'll admit that the entire idea of trying to hatch the egg is ridiculous enough. But there's no telling that he'll even be able to get the job done. Even if it does hatch, once it starts becoming too hard to handle – which I would venture to guess would be next to immediately – he'll be forced to let it go. I'm not particularly thrilled about all of this, but it's giving him something to do. You know we've had a slump in things to do as of late. It may be nice to see him have a sort of hobby for a little while."

"Then might I guess that no one has been by today to tell you what's been going on?"

Anders thought for a moment. "Well Merrill came in here for a few moments to look through a book I have on herbs. She mentioned that she thought Archer was being rather 'cute' with the egg. But, coming from her, I thought nothing of it. What have I missed?"

"Look, here's where Daddy works!"

The mage choked on his own saliva as he gazed towards the doorway of his clinic. "Oh sweet Maker and the knickerweasles of his bride…"

Fenris forced a smile as he watched Anders' reaction. "I shall leave you three alone then." With that, he nodded to Hawke and walked briskly out into Darktown.

"Archer…Love…" the blonde said through gritted teeth. "What exactly is it that you're doing?"

"I'm here to pick you up so we can go out to eat. We talked about this last night, remember? After I gave you a B-L-O-W-J-O-"

Anders pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Yes of course I remember, but that's not what I'm referring to. And why are you spelling it out?

"So the baby doesn't learn that word," he said, pointing down at the egg, partially wrapped in a blanket and sitting snuggly in the seat of a pram stroller. "Besides, I'm fairly certain that dragons, or any reptiles for that matter, don't have the ability to suck, nor do they keep their genitalia on the outside, so it's unlikely that he'll ever receive one. If he knows what one is and also knows it can never happen, he'll be really disappointed. That's not what I want for, James."

Anders blinked several times and shook his head rapidly. "I don't even know where to begin addressing any of this." He was used to seeing his lover doing looking strange before; he'd worn a dress before, ran up a mountain in nothing but his smalls, and even chased after a bird after it relieved itself on his finery. But to see this towering man clad in a full set of heavy armor, greatsword attached to his back, pushing an intricately designed stroller with an egg inside…that was nearly an oxymoron.

Hawke pushed the stroller forward as he walked over to his lover and gently kissed him on his right temple. "I know we're a little early, but don't worry. Just finish up whatever work you have to do, and I'll show him around."

"I don't have anything left to do, Love," he said, turning his gaze downward to look at the egg. "But I have close to a million questions about all of this."

"Why don't you ask then while we're eating?" the warrior suggested. "I'm starving. Haven't eaten in about half an hour."

"You're bringing the egg?"

"Yes of course," Hawke said with a smile. "I thought we should have a family dinner tonight."

"Then, by that logic, why didn't you bring along Dog and Guard Captain Mittens?" Anders asked.

"Well you know how hard it is to get Dog to be home for meals these days with all of his extracurricular activities. He's been so busy working with Aveline lately so I make sure Orana sends him out with a packed dinner. And you and I both know that Senator Mittens suffers from agoraphobia. I wasn't about to ask him to join us."

"I-yes I suppose that's all true," Anders said. He was starting to think that Fenris was right, for once. His lover had always been an odd duck, eccentric and doing things his own way without caring how the world viewed him. But this behavior was strange even for him, and the mage was beginning to wonder if he was having some sort of mental crisis.

"Alright, Darling, let's get going," Archer insisted, turning towards the door.

The mage took a deep breath. "Coming, Love.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank y'all so much for continuing to read and review. The support is absolutely overwhelming. Archer has clearly gone a bit nuts here, but I can assure you that he hasn't completely lost it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As soon as they made it to their destination, Anders sighed audibly. Hawke had all these ideas about what was considered romantic, and he had actually gotten it right a time or two. But, more often than not, he believed "expensive" to be a synonym for "romantic" which was exactly what the mage hated. Though the warrior insisted that all of his funds were to be shared equally among the two of them, Anders never felt right about it. He could never offer his lover anything of expense because the only money he earned through working on missions had to go directly into his clinic. And when Hawke tried to surprise him with dinner at one of Hightown's most expensive restaurants, Anders couldn't help but feel sinking in his stomach. He didn't belong there. Hightown knew he didn't belong there. It was enough to be scoffed at on a regular basis for just living with his boyfriend, but at least he could quickly retreat into their home. Here, he felt on display.<p>

Hawke looked over at his lover and knew exactly what he was thinking. "You need to stop this, Darling. Let people look. Let them gossip. It's all they have besides their money." He leaned in to kiss his neck. "You and I have love. They're jealous. Now let's go inside."

Anders wasn't so certain, but he knew he really didn't have much of a choice. They didn't get all that much time to just be together outside of the estate, and Archer absolutely loved this place. So he followed the man he loved inside.

They were greeted by a handsome elf who smiled at them. "Hello, Messere Hawke. Anders. The usual table for the two of you?"

"Evening, Darian. Yes except we've brought our latest addition with us as well," Hawke answered, pointing down at the egg in the stroller.

Their host looked down at the egg and then back up at the couple. "I-uh. I see. Well, right this way then." He turned and started walking towards the back of the restaurant towards the room they normally dined in whenever they came.

Anders shook his head, thoroughly embarrassed. He figured he should be used to it now considering who he was sharing his life with, but he could never quite get past that feeling. The patrons of this establishment always looked at them anyway on their way back, not-so-quietly whispering to each other about the odd pair. It was beyond them how someone with money could possibly act like Hawke did on a regular basis. But even so, it was harder to believe that he could be with a man from Darktown who little was known about. Yet tonight, they looked at them for another reason – that damned egg in the stroller.

Once they arrived at their table, Anders sat while Hawke situated the stroller next to his lover and then sat down opposite of him. There was no point for menus as they always ordered the same thing every time they came. After serving them wine, the elf went off to put in their orders and left them to themselves.

"You do realize how odd this looks, right?" the mage asked, folding his cloth napkin onto his lap.

"Since when is it odd for a couple to bring their child with them to eat?"

Anders threw his hand out, gesturing at the egg. "This is not our child! This is an unborn reptile. I know we talk about how Dog and Mittens are like our children, but I was apparently crazy enough to think you knew the difference between pets and actual young, sapient people."

"Of course I know the difference," Hawke said. He grabbed his wine flute and took a sip. "You know me better than that, Darling. I'm just trying to do my best to raise the egg so it can hatch."

"I know you had difficulty finding any literature on the rearing of the cold-blooded, but I'm willing to guess that their mother's leave them in a nest rather than taking them along when dining at an Antivan restaurant."

"I didn't feel comfortable leaving him at the estate," the warrior admitted. "Orana was given the day off so she could prepare for her date this evening. And Bodahn has too much to do without having to watch over an egg. He's got Sandal to look out for, and I didn't want the little one alone in the library. There was no time to find a dragonling sitter either so I-"

"Alright, alright," Anders said, cutting him off. A waitress had come to bring them their food, and the mage didn't want anyone to overhear them. Hawke and Anders were severed peppered fillet steak and stewed rabbit respectively, and the waitress left quickly, but not before eyeing the egg questioningly.

"I just don't understand though," Anders said.

"Sure you do," Hawke responded while cutting into his steak. "Just pick your spoon up and eat it."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "I'm still talking about the egg. I can slightly understand why you felt the need to bring it along, but why in the world would you push it around in a stroller? And where did you even get one?"

"Well," the warrior started, still chewing from his last bite. "You and I both know I'm somewhat clumsy. I didn't want to drop Peter and kill him. So I went digging around in the basement and found the stroller. I'm sure it's from when Mother and Uncle Gamlen were small."

"Fair enough. But, if I might ask a final question, what makes you so sure it's a boy? You keep calling this egg a "he" and giving it male names. You can't just assume when it comes to something that important, nor can you wish it so. The dragon will be whatever it is, but you surely can't know now."

"You're right to question these things, Darling, and this is one of the reasons why I love you," Hawke said with a smile. "One can't be for sure until the dragon lets us know what its gender identity is, but what I do know is that I'm incubating it at temperatures conducive to it hatching as a biological male."

Anders raised a brow and stared at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What little I did find about the reproduction of reptiles is that, in some species, the temperature range at which they are incubated can make them be either male or female, and it is speculated that this is true for dragons. It's not that I wouldn't like to have a girl, but I figured it would be best to have a boy considering our others are boys. So, until proven otherwise, I believe it to be a boy."

"Sometimes I'm not sure if you're the stupidest or the smartest man I know," the mage admitted.

"Yeah, me neither. I'll be right back," Hawke said with a smile as he got up from the table.

"Oh Mr. Hawke, how lovely to see you this evening," an older woman said as she approached the table.

"Can't talk now, Margret," he said pushing past her, making his way to the washroom.

"Well, I-" the woman started. She turned towards Anders and gave him an awkward, obligated smile. After several moments of silence passed, she finally decided to speak to him. "I came to see the baby. I hadn't realized that the two of you had managed such a thing."

"'The baby'?" Anders asked. He figured everyone had noticed that the thing in the stroller wasn't a failing newborn as they walked by, but clearly they had all been too surprised to see that it was merely an egg. He just smiled and pointed at the stroller. "Well, take a look. He's a cute one. Looks just like his father."

Margret leaned over to peer inside and gasped when she realized what it was. "This is absolutely insane! Mr. Hawke has gone mad!"

The mage laughed. "I completely agree with you. Absolutely nothing good is going to come of this, and we're probably all doomed because of it. You'd better run off before it hatches and sets your wig on fire."

The woman huffed and quickly ran off just as the warrior returned.

"She didn't like him," Anders said with a shrug. "Can we pay and leave? I really want to get away from all of these people."

Hawke pulled out his coin purse to grab a few sovereigns. "Sure. We need to get back so I can punish you anyway."

"Not that I really mind, but why's that?"

After setting his coins on the table, he reached over to grab his lover's chin, pulling him up roughly. "I heard all of that. And if you think I'm crazy now, I can't wait to see what you think after I'm done with you."


End file.
